An optimum technique for spiking a volleyball requires a person to synchronize the approach, timing, jumping, and hand-eye relationship with a specific style swing. It is difficult to teach each aspect necessary to achieve such spiking at one time and as a result it has been suggested that the timing element may be delayed and later added once the other elements have been mastered or at least understood. In an effort to teach about spiking a volleyball and provide training that is necessary for a person to learn various devices and apparatus have been devised. The following patents illustrate examples of such apparatus that may be used in the training of a person to hit a volleyball: in U.S. Pat. No. 6,672,979, a ball is suspended by magnetic attraction above a net and a person hits the ball through a sideways or horizontal action; in U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,395, a ball is held by applying a horizontal force to the sides of a ball and a person may only hit the ball through a vertical action; in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,881,742 and 4,948,150, a ball is attached to a string tethered to a pole and after a person hits the ball it goes and comes back to approximately the same place; and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,161,313 and 4,352,494, a basketball is suspended by vacuum for practicing a jumping maneuver relating to rebounding by pulling the basketball held by a retention head. However for realistic practice, the retention of a volleyball must not interfere with a natural and desired striking location which is at the top of the volleyball and as a person approaches the volleyball from a side. Ideally a retaining force for holding a volleyball should be negligible so as to equate with normal game situations. Unfortunately, in the prior art devices such as defined above, a volleyball is either held in a position where a person may accidentally hit the device, the volleyball is held with a greater force than is experienced in an actual game situation and/or the trajectory after a volleyball is struck evaluated as the volleyball is tied to a string attached to a support. A further example of a training device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,397 where a volleyball is manually released from a storage basket and allowed to roll down a ramp and when the ball rolls off the ramp, a person strikes the volleyball. While this device allows a person to view the trajectory of the volleyball after being struck to evaluate his jumping and hand-eye coordination each strike involves timing wherein the volleyball is not stationary and is moving while being struck.